


Pact (the Black Copics to Summon Demons Remix)

by lynndyre



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Art, Demons, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-17
Updated: 2012-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-02 01:49:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynndyre/pseuds/lynndyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The demon crouched down, putting its eyes and Flynn's on about the same level. </i>
</p><p>  <i>"Hello, Flynn."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pact (the Black Copics to Summon Demons Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260401) by [Cephy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy). 



[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v294/lynndyre/?action=view&current=PactRemix-1.jpg)


End file.
